kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingkiller Chronicle Wiki:Layout guide
This Layout Guide is an official guide as to how articles in the should be structured. Sections and their headings should largely be consistent across broadly similar categories of articles. General sections In general, these sections should appear in the following order if they are needed in an article: quote Infobox >body< Trivia and references Opening quote Opening quotes are welcome for almost any type of article. Quotes can be said by the article's subject, or said by someone else about the article's subject. The quote should appear at the top of the page, but below any notice templates. To add a quote to an article, use the template . Infobox Infoboxes are used to present vital statistics of a subject. To add an infobox to an article, use the relevant infobox template: * for character articles * for object articles * for location articles Article body Generally, the article body should start with a short explanation of the article subject, usually in one or two sentences. The first instance in which the pages name is used in the text should be bold. Long articles should be divided into headings and subheadings: Subject title is ... (insert introductory sentence or paragraph) Heading 1 Subheading 1 ... Subheading 2 ... The specific sections in the body of the article differs per type of article. Check the guidelines below on how to style each type of article. Trivia The "Trivia" section contains lists of miscellaneous information on the article's subject. Isolated, miscellaneous information must always use this title to make this clear. Notes and references The "Notes and references" section lists sources for information used in the article body. To get the references to show up in this section, use the template. In-universe sections There are some guidelines for the organization of in-universe articles within the wiki. These articles are primarily dedicated to things in the world of Temerant, including character articles, location articles, etc. Out-of-universe articles are not subjected to these guidelines. Ideally, the article body is organized into the following main sections, with subsections and extra sections where appropriate: Description The Chronicle Speculation Description If deemed necessary, or possible, an article could have a more in-depth, yet precise description under the heading "Description". In The Chronicle An article should be primarily made up of how the subject of an article applies within the narrative world. This should be written in a section under the heading "In The Chronicle". It covers the most important aspects and roles of the subject of the article. Speculation We recognize that there are many theories about characters and events in the Chronicle that remain unconfirmed. Therefore, there is no strict prohibition against listing speculative statements in articles, however it is requested that they be restricted to theories with some textual support as well as being popular amoungst the fandom. If you wish to add speculation to an article, it should be listed in a separate portion of the article under the heading "Speculation". See also *Manual of style